


Lazy days

by Marjon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjon/pseuds/Marjon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece I came up with yesterday. Enjoy!

Slowly his eyes opened as he awoke from a deep slumber. He found himself comfortably positioned next to another body, his head resting on a chest, close to the heart and he could hear it beat rhythmically. His left arm was casually laid over a muscled abdomen and the faint smell of leather and sweat made him realize exactly whom he was laying in bed with. Pietro relaxed instantly and instead simply lay still; content to listen to the steady heartbeat and feel the slow rise and fall of Clint's chest. 

It had been quite some time since he had last woken up like this. In fact, cold sheets and an empty bed were not things he wanted to wake up to in the near future again. 

He felt Clint stir and slowly awake underneath him. When he lifted his head and looked up, he needed everything in him not to smile widely. The sight of a just awoken Clint on a lazy Sunday morning was just too adorable. Sleepy eyes opening slowly, short hair a mess. Instead Pietro opted for a little kiss on his lips; instantly blue eyes became much more focused and aware of his surroundings. 

"What are we going to do today?" Pietro muttered as he laid his head on the bare shoulder and looked at Clint, his index finger drawing little patterns on the other man's stomach. 

A grunt was all he'd get it seemed, but after a few silent moments he heard a muttered "nothing, let's just stay in bed today". A chuckle escaped from Pietro as he snuggled just a little bit closer and put a kiss in the hollow spot on Clint's neck. He was content to do just that.


End file.
